


Insanity

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [31]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd been wondering if I was losing my mind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

“Precious, you _are_ aware that we only exist because of you, are you not?”  
The King in the mirror lounges on the reflection of her bed, and she meets his gaze in the glass.  
"You know, I'd been wondering if I’d lost my mind, but I hadn’t expected one of my delusions to confirm it."  
"Oh I never said we aren’t real, Sarah." He moves to stand behind her, long fingers reaching out to clasp her chin and turn her face up to meet his eyes directly. "After all my dear, you have always been the most exceptional of dreamers."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #12 Insanity from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.


End file.
